The present invention relates to powered feed rolls of the type used, for example, in feeding and discharging logs to and from debarkers.
Commonly upper and lower spaced pairs of driven fluted rolls are used in conjunction with debarkers at the infeed and outfeed. The flutes on the rolls are arranged and shaped to provide a cradle for the logs and to grip and propel the logs forward responsive to powered rotation of the rolls. This is accomplished by having sets of right and left complementing flutes meeting at the center of each roll such that the ends of each flute are displaced circumferentially of the roll from the inner end and by gradually narrowing the height (width) of the complementing flutes along approximately the inner half of their length so that when viewed in elevation the complementing flutes have a generally xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d configuration. This central portion of the flutes normally provides most of the support and traction for advancing the log and is commonly provided with a serrated configuration to better grip the log. Accordingly, the central flute portion is subject to most of the wear and must be replaced from time to time. However, to accomplish this repair the roll must be removed in order for the worn flutes to be removed. The latter is relatively difficult task because the flutes are welded to the roll.
The present invention aims to greatly ease the repair operation for worn flutes. This has been accomplished by providing easily replaceable flute inserts which are bolted in position to anchoring elements welded to the roll and doing so in a manner whereby the bolts are not subjected to undue shear loads during operation. To avoid overloading the bolts, the flute inserts have part of the length of their inner edge bearing directly against the outer surface of the roll. To do this, the inserts have a central cutout portion along their roll engaging edge to accommodate a welding bead extending part way along the adjacent edge portion of the related anchoring element. The opposite edge portion of the anchoring element has a welding bead therealong for its entire length. The described arrangement adequately fixes the anchoring elements to the roll while permitting the flute inserts to be bolted to the anchoring elements in a position butting against a side face of the anchoring elements and seating against the roll. This arrangement makes repair of the rolls easy to perform without removing the rolls.